Ils ne s'aimaient pas
by Lizie Johnson
Summary: OS très court à l'utilité et l'originalité franchement discutable. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: James et Lily Potter sont l'oeuvre du génie qu'est JK. Rowling. Je ne les ai, malheureusement, pas créés

* * *

**Ils ne s'aimaient pas **

**Elle ne l'aimait pas, il le savait :**

Quand Lily Evans posait le regard sur James, chose plutôt rare, cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Elle semblait terrorisée à l'idée qu'on puisse la surprendre à observer le jeune homme. Aussi, affichait-elle constamment une expression de profond mépris à son égard, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il le remarquait, mais ça ne l'atteignait pas.

**Il ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait :**

Quand James Potter fixait Lily du regard, il pouvait continuer des heures durant. Il passait de longs moments à détailler son visage, un sourire en coin fiché sur les lèvres. Si bien qu'on interprétait facilement cette habitude comme une moquerie : il riait d'elle, de ses manières, de ses principes. Elle le remarquait, mais ça ne l'atteignait pas.

**Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'est ce qu'il pensait** :

Quand James tentait de la faire rire, Lily Evans levait simplement les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Il avait tout essayé pour attirer son attention, pour lui arracher un sourire. Mais il n'obtenait comme réponse que d'éternels soupirs et reniflements de mépris. Ça le blessait, certes. Peut-être bien, finalement, que tout cela l'atteignait.

**Il ne l'aimait pas, c'est ce qu'elle pensait :**

James Potter semblait mettre un point d'honneur à vexer Lily. Elle, mettait un point d'honneur à l'ignorer. Alors, quand il lui lançait ses plaisanteries de mauvais goût et autre quolibets, elle gardait simplement la tête haute, et s'efforçait de feindre l'indifférence. Mais ça n'empêchait pas James de continuer. Ça la blessait, certes. Peut-être bien, finalement, que tout cela l'atteignait.

**Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais était-ce bien vrai ?**

James voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il avait cru entrevoir, le matin même, un sourire franc remplacer le rictus de dégoût qui retroussait habituellement les charmantes lèvres de Lily Evans. Il avait pris sa décision, et ne se laissa pas le temps de changer d'avis. Cet après-midi là alors, à peine la sonnerie avait-elle retenti qu'il jetait déjà son sac sur son épaule, se dirigeant vers elle. _Ne réfléchis pas_, se dit-il, _tu es plutôt fort à ça en général_. Il posa une main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille, qui tourna vivement la tête. Devant les grands yeux verts ébahis de Lily, tous les doutes de James s'envolèrent. Il avait fait le bon choix.

**Il ne l'aimait pas, mais était-ce bien vrai ?**

Ce jour-ci, tout semblait différent. James Potter était étrangement calme et sympathique. Dans son regard, toute trace de moquerie semblait disparue, effacée par un nouvel éclat qui ne déplaisait pas à Lily. Il se montrait presque… Attentionné ? Non, non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas._ Laisse lui une chance_, se sermonna-t-elle, _peut-être n'est il pas celui que tu le crois être. _Cet après-midi là alors, à peine la sonnerie avait-elle retenti que Lily se décidait à parler à James. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre sa décision à exécution quand elle sentit une pression sur son bras gauche. Il avait visiblement été plus rapide qu'elle.

**Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Peut-être que si, finalement.**

Ils s'aimaient même énormément. Sinon, pourquoi seraient-ils là, main dans la main et bague au doigt ? La fin du lycée avait précipité les choses. Lily s'était rapidement trouvée enceinte de son premier enfant.

« Et ce ne sera sûrement pas le dernier. » disait souvent James.

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si c'était dans ton ventre que le bébé s'entraînait au kick-boxing. » riait alors Lily.

Après différentes discussions très animées, on fixait finalement le prénom à Harry.

Tout allait bien.

Tout irait bien.

* * *

Voici la petite histoire derrière cet OS. En rangeant ma chambre, j'ai trouvé par hasard un OS très court que j'ai écris il y des années de cela, quand j'avais 12 ans si mes calculs sont exacts, et qui m'a fait rire. Du Jily, évidemment. J'ai décidé de modifier quelques tournures, et de le poster, comme pour inaugurer mon compte ff.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ou je lance mes détraqueurs apprivoisé à votre recherche.


End file.
